


女巫、男巫、和他們的貓

by snacksnake



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacksnake/pseuds/snacksnake
Summary: 維吉爾們巫師設定但丁們貓獸人設定
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	女巫、男巫、和他們的貓

一般而言，被稱為「魔女」的都是孤身住在森林中、使用魔法、身材火辣，邪惡與性感的代名詞。  
「魔女聽起來很棒，但是魔男聽起來像怪物。」黑暗森林深處，一間不尋常的酒吧裡，一位名叫維吉爾的男人吞下一顆眼珠後說道。  
「那聽起來像羊男或是其他半人半動物的東西。」另一名也叫做維吉爾的青年附和。  
黑暗森林中有一棵樹，所有的巫師都是從樹上的果實中長出來的，果實成熟的時間不一定，但都是一次一顆，掉下來的巫師由長老命名，就不知道是長老的字典翻錯頁還是忘記了，已經被使用過的「維吉爾」就這樣被命名到新巫師身上。  
一次兩個巫師在酒吧中碰了面，相談甚歡，之後乾脆就三不五時的約出來喝一杯。  
「你們有『巫師』這個名詞啊。」酒保在吧檯後一面擦杯子，一面安慰客人。  
「巫師是一個集合名詞，正確地說應該要說『男巫』。」年輕的維吉爾糾正道。  
「而且他們也有『女巫』這個名詞，相較起來我們根本就是弱勢族群。」年長的維吉爾抱怨。  
「所有的書裡都有記載他們，『邪惡的女巫，騎乘著掃帚，在沒有月亮的夜空中怪笑著飛過，他們會抓走小孩，用人骨製成的大釜熬煮魔藥，將小孩變成蝙蝠。』歷史、童話、傳說、小說甚至是電影都有他們，這真的太不公平了。」年長的維吉爾看起來有點醉了，他的臉頰緋紅，儘管說話還有條有理的，但是可以從他誇張的語氣和快速地眨眼感覺到他的精神並不是那麼穩定。  
「我們應該要有一個正名運動，找到一個男性專用的，集合性感和邪惡的名詞。」年輕的維吉爾看起來狀況也沒有很好，他正在輕微的前後搖晃。  
「男巫很棒啊。」酒保搭了個腔。  
「男巫可能是好的也是壞的，我們要一個充滿邪惡力量的名詞，讓人類聽到就毛骨悚然！」年長的維吉爾伸出一根手指。  
「哇歐！那你們有想法嗎？」  
「還沒有，我們需要從長計議！」  
「對！」  
「為了慶祝我們的正名運動正式開始，翠絲，請給我們最烈的那個！」  
「好的，稍等。」  
兩個維吉爾端起小酒杯，裡面透明無色的液體像水一樣，反射著酒吧中昏黃的光線。  
「敬我們的正名運動，乾杯！」  
「乾杯！」  
翠絲看著兩個維吉爾將液體含入口中、嘴唇緊閉、喉結滾動，吞嚥的聲音在突然安靜下來的酒吧中清楚可聞。  
然後在下一秒，兩個維吉爾一起往吧台上一倒，平靜又和緩的呼吸聲傳出來。  
金髮的女惡魔無視那幾個歡呼著開始收賭金的地精，轉身打電話。  
「來接你家主人啦～」

沒多久，酒吧的門口先出現一個長著白色貓耳貓尾的男人，男人不修邊幅的樣子看著反倒有點風流倜儻，他對翠絲打了招呼，坐到年長的維吉爾身邊。  
「這次他們又聊甚麼了？」男人慵懶的趴在吧台上，耳朵輕輕地晃了晃。  
「他們覺得自己是弱勢族群，想要一個集性感與邪惡的，男巫專用的名詞，像魔女那樣，他們還辦了一個正名運動。」  
「那還得了」男人挑挑眉，「他們倆個都已經這麼性感了，再多個名詞來形容不就整個森林都要發情了？」  
「但丁，你可別讓你主人在清醒時聽到，小心他拔了你的尾巴。」角落的山怪呼嚕嚕的笑著。  
「我的主人這麼愛我，他捨不得的。」被稱作但丁的獸人回過頭打招呼，「呦，我看到你頭上的小花了，女兒種的？」  
「是啊，已經到了開始嫌棄爸爸不可愛的年紀了，我看沒多久就會去找妖精買鱗粉來化妝了。」  
「那個的話，找人魚買鱗片來敲碎也可以哦，對你們來說是輕鬆的工作，而且價錢更便宜的。」  
「謝啦。」  
但丁輕鬆地和酒吧中的客人聊天，看起來並不急著把他醉倒在台前的主人帶回去，他甚至嚐起了維吉爾們沒吃完的眼珠子。  
在他吃到第三顆時，門又被打開了，這次出現在門口的是一隻有著黑色貓耳貓尾的青年。  
一黑一白，兩個貓獸人都叫但丁，但到底是不是貓族獸人在取名時也翻錯了字典的頁數就不得而知了。  
兩個名叫維吉爾的巫師都各自養了名叫但丁的獸人，這成為黑暗森林的特色之一。  
「呦，小子。」白色的但丁打了招呼，又懶懶的趴回吧台上。  
「老頭。」青年不客氣地打招呼，來到年輕的維吉爾身邊嗅聞著。  
「放心吧，沒人碰過他的。」但丁一面說，又吃掉一個眼珠。  
「放了酒？」但丁問酒保。  
「用火燒過了。」翠絲說，「順帶一提，那一杯是白開水加一滴啤酒」。  
但丁露出一副不置可否的表情，吃掉最後幾顆眼珠，看向另一邊靠在維吉爾身上發出呼嚕聲的黑髮但丁。  
「好啦，我們也該回去了。」白髮的但丁起身，把自家主人背到背上，「你還要待著嗎？」他詢問和自己同名的另一只貓。  
另一個但丁搖搖頭，把他的維吉爾橫抱起來，又忍不住的在對方脖頸的地方蹭了蹭。  
「悠著點，小子，最少稱到回家吧，你敢在外面上他他絕對會把你剝皮的。」但丁大笑著推開門，讓森林中潮濕的氣味灌入酒吧中，沖散了濃稠的空氣。他對另一個但丁做了「你先請」的手勢。  
「我又不是你！」小夥子不甘示弱的回嗆，抱著他的主人側身經過但丁身邊。  
獸人無法使用主人的飛行器具，只能乖乖地把維吉爾們帶回家去。  
兩人在路口道別，各自消失在黑暗的樹林中。  
  
幾天後，維吉爾們再次騎著他們的閻魔刀來到酒吧，為他們的正名運動揭開序幕。  
「翠絲，請給我們最烈的那個！」

  
  
  



End file.
